I Have Never
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Hey guys, let's play a game! It's called 'I have never'… Join Cana, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Gajeel, Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Mira, Lisanna, Loke, Erza, Jellal, Hibiki, and Levy for a game and watch the secrets be revealed. This is NOT a NaLu. Pairing is a surprise. Campfire story done with Nicole4211...


_A story brought to you by **Nicole4211** and **Leoslady4ever**...hope you enjoy this gem from the depths of our pervy minds. This is another one of those campfire stories, done line by line back and forth between the two of us. Enjoy..._

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**I HAVE NEVER...**

"Hey guys, let's play a game!" Cana drunkenly exclaimed, falling over into the sand.

Lucy giggled at her friend, reaching out to pull her upright. "What kind of game?"

The brunette motioned for everyone to come closer. "It's called 'I have never…"

"Ooohhh," Mira cooed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I love that game!"

"What is it?" Levy asked, taking a seat beside Cana in the sand.

Cana grinned wickedly at her question. "Well...someone starts by saying something they've never done, and if you have done it, you have to take something off."

"But... I'm already half-naked," Gray complained, coming to stand with the group with Juvia scurrying close behind.

Natsu burst out laughing as Gray's face paled. "Gray's gonna show everybody his willy!"

"Oh Juvia is so excited!" the water woman gushed, peering up at Gray as she clung to his arm. "Juvia will finally see Gray-sama's love rod."

"Shut up fire prick! You'll probably still be completely dressed by the time we finish this game."

Laxus dropped himself down next to the fire and chuckled. "Alcohol and naked girls? Count me in."

Bickslow followed, a large grin on his face, dragging a reluctant Freed with him, and several yards away, Gajeel bellowed, "Naked girls?"

Suddenly, a light flashed onto the beach, depositing Loke in a pair of low-hanging shorts and his customary glasses. "If my Princess is about to get naked, I've definitely got to be involved."

"Um...Loke, you do realize that you'll be naked in no time..." Lucy explained, pointing to his shorts.

Loke swept his glasses from his face and smirked at her. "Exactly...it won't take me long to entice you away for a night of carnal pleasure."

One by one, the group took seats on the beach, circling the large campfire. "Oh and... if you take off an item of clothing, you have to throw it into the fire," Cana quickly interjected, making several pairs of eyebrows rise.

A smug grin on his face, Natsu leaned back with a laugh. "Ha! You'll all be going home naked, but I'll still have my clothes. They don't burn like yours do."

Juvia rubbed her hands together and said, "I'll take care of that."

"Serves you right loser," Gray cackled as Natsu's face fell.

"Alright, now... does anyone have any questions before we start?" Cana asked, eyeing the large group.

"Can anyone join this little get together?" a deep voice came from the direction of the guild hall, and they turned, seeing Lyon walking up. "I was told I'd find you guys out here."

"The more, the merrier," Cana answered and then another voice chimed in.

"Guess you won't mind if we join too then," Erza said as she walked towards them with Jellal beside her.

"In that case, I will play as well," another voice added.

At once, the group turned and watched as Hibiki sauntered over and took a seat next to Levy.

"Okay," Cana announced, glancing around to see everyone settled. "I'll go first. I have never...hmmm...what haven't I done?" Laughing, she paused, then said, "I have never had sex with a girl."

Several groans echoed around the circle, followed by Laxus, Bickslow, Gajeel, and Hibiki each tossing their shirts into the fire and Gray left scratching the back of his head. "Well damn..." he muttered, then pulled his belt from his pants and tossed it into the fire.

Juvia gasped as she watched him discard the strip of leather, then turned to glare at Lucy. "Was it Love Rival? Was Love Rival the one to experience Gray-sama's body?"

Lucy threw her hands up, shaking her head in defense. "It wasn't me."

With a loud clearing of his throat, Loke stood to his feet. "This is for you Princess." He winked, then dropped his pants, revealing not a stitch of underwear beneath.

"Well, this party just got interesting," Cana cheered as Lucy blushed a deep red. "Okay Lucy," she said, then stopped to take a long drink of her beer before elbowing the blonde in the side, "Give us something good."

Lucy rubbed her fingers over her chin, thinking as she looked around the group. "I have never... had a guy give me an orgasm."

What the -" Laxus began, his mouth dropping in shock as he stared across the fire at the blonde girl. Then Gajeel piped in, "Want some help with that?"

"Like hell!" Loke declared loudly. "If anyone gets to give Lucy an orgasm, it'll be me!"

Lucy laughed and fidgeted restlessly where she sat. Then Mira reluctantly began unbuttoning her blouse while Erza surreptitiously glanced at Jellal, a blush staining her cheeks as she tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it into the growing fire.

"Damn! Nice going Jellal," Bickslow cheered, wagging his eyebrows lewdly at Erza and the blue-haired man beside her.

The smallest hint of a smile spread across Jellal's face and then Cana spoke up. "Alright, your turn Natsu."

Lucy cringed as a creepy grin spread across Natsu's face and slowly shook her head. "Don't you dare, Natsu."

The pink-haired man just cackled at her expense. "Well, she may not have ever had a guy do it..." he said, then paused to build the suspense. "I have never masturbated."

Lucy slapped her palm over her face and shook her head. At the same time, the area filled with the sound of nearly every person there taking something off - Laxus, Gajeel, Hibiki, and Bickslow sliding off their belts; Lucy, Lisanna, Lyon, Freed, Jellal, and Juvia taking off their shirts; and Mira, Cana, and Erza ridding themselves of their pants.

Gray stood, dropping his own pants as he gaped at the dragon slayer beside him. "You've never masturbated Natsu?"

Natsu twisted his brows in thought and then laughed loudly. "Whoops!" he said and chucked his shirt to the ground.

Still sitting there fully clothed, Levy flushed a deep red as every face in the circle turned to her with varying degrees of surprise. "What?" she squeaked, before Cana interrupted. "Wait...Natsu has to take off two things for lying."

"Aw come on!" Natsu complained and Lucy laughed evilly at him.

"Serves you right," she said.

With a huff, Natsu stood up and yanked off his belt, followed by Juvia grabbing the items he'd stripped off and disappearing into the water.

"Alright, my turn," Gray mused, tipping his head back in contemplation before grinning widely. "Oh, I've got it...I have never dined at the Y."

Several of the guys burst out laughing as Natsu's brow wrinkled. "Um...is that a restaurant?"

"No dumbass," Cana laughed. "He means he's never eaten pussy."

Laxus grumbled in annoyance, "I'm going to be naked before any chicks are," as he undid his pants and yanked them off.

"Tell me about it," Bickslow agreed, pulling his own pants off.

He was joined shortly by Gajeel and Hibiki, who were now down to their underwear, and Lyon and Jellal both discarding their belts.

Cana's smile turned naughty as she gazed at all the men. "Hello Hot Town..." Then she turned to the blonde beside her. "See anything you like?"

Lucy rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smirk that crept over her face before Juvia chimed in, "Juvia's turn! Juvia has never kissed Gray-sama."

Eyes widening at Juvia's challenge, Gray glanced over at Lucy as she bit her lip nervously. Slowly she rose to her feet, blushing furiously as she slid her pants down over her hips.

Juvia's jaw dropped and an instant later her eyes narrowed threateningly. "Not Love Rival!"

Lucy gave a small squeak of alarm at the water woman's reaction, then Natsu shoved his face into her line of sight. "Luce! How could you kiss that Ice Bastard and not me?"

"Awwww that's so cute! He's jealous!" Mira crooned, clapping her hands excitedly over the drama.

Cana sang. "Are you two dating?"

Lucy waved her hands in front of her frantically. "It's not like that, guys! We were just kinda drunk one night."

Cana smirked. "So, how was it?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

Without warning, Natsu launched himself at Lucy, knocking her over into the sand as his mouth closed over hers. Several gasps erupted nearby, and then Natsu fell back, rubbing his hand over his jaw as Lucy screamed at him, unclenching her fist. "What are you doing?!"

Natsu grinned and sat back, "It's only fair since Frosty Balls got a taste."

"Except I didn't get punched for it," Gray snickered at his rival. "Looks like I still beat you."

Scowling at the ice mage, Lucy launched herself from her seat, slamming her fist into Gray's face. "Stupid stripper..."

The group laughed and then Cana tried to rein everyone in. "Alright, alright. Lyon, it's your turn."

Lyon glanced to the side, finding Lucy's eyes on him, and gave her a sexy smile. "You don't need those two idiots. I'll give you anything you need."

A scarlet flush flooded Lucy's face and then Lyon continued to the rest of the group, "I have never 69'd a girl..." He gave Lucy a quick wink. "But I'd like to."

Cana started cheering, figuring it out before anyone else what was about to happen. As a team, Laxus and Bickslow stood up and slowly pulled off their last piece of clothing...

Cheeks all across the circle flared at the sight of both men completely nude, their impressive lengths already halfway erect.

As soon as the men's briefs hit the sand, Cana whooped and exclaimed, "I love this game!"

Her sentiments were echoed in the eyes of the few that were brave enough to continue watching, leaving Laxus and Bickslow to smirk proudly before sitting back down.

Seeing that Gajeel hadn't taken anything off, Laxus' brow raised in surprise. "You've never done that?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer gave his usual laugh, smiling slyly. "No, I like to concentrate when I'm eating peach."

"Peach?" Lisanna whispered quietly to her sister who giggled nervously and began to answer her before Cana interrupted, directing the next person to take their turn.

Gajeel snorted, leaning back to rest his weight on his hands as he eyed the girls in the group. "You know, you girls are still really dressed..." he mused, his lip curling up into a sly grin. "I have never kissed a man."

At Gajeel's statement, all the girls groaned, each one stripping something off. Lucy, Cana, Erza, and Mira all discarding the last vestiges covering their upper bodies, Lisanna and Juvia losing their pants, and Levy finally ridding herself of her shirt.

"Oh hell yea!" Bickslow exclaimed, his eyes plastered to Cana's breasts which she did nothing to cover as she took a long swig from her mug of beer.

Cana tossed Bickslow a sassy smile, then turned to Lucy, who was carefully covering her chest. Before Lucy knew what was happening, Cana smirked deviously and yanked the blonde's arms away, gifting the guys with a quick flash of her large breasts.

Several whoops went up around the circle as Lucy gasped and threw herself at her friend with a loud shriek, not even realizing that she was giving them an even bigger show.

When the girls finally stopped wrestling, every guys eyes fixated on the spectacle, Laxus cleared his throat and spoke up, "In the spirit of things," he said, nodding towards Gajeel. "I have never had a wet dream about a guy."

"Yes!" Gajeel whooped, raising his hand to give Laxus a boisterous high-five as Lucy, Cana, and Erza stood up to slide their last shred of clothing from their bodies.

Loke crawled toward his blonde master, a hungry look donning his features. "Princess...that body...that gorgeous body..." he rasped, sliding a hand up her thigh. "How about a little taste?"

Without hesitation, Lucy's leg shot out and kicked Loke right in the face, sending him flying backwards into the sand. Before the celestial spirit was able to sit up, two more spirits popped out of nowhere, one with a pair of cuffs hanging from her fingertips and the other frowning sheepishly towards her fallen companion.

"Leo has been a bad boy, and now he needs punishment," Virgo declared calmly, moving toward the fallen lion as Aries squeaked, "I'm sorry!"

"Oh hell no!" Loke sputtered, backing away from the duo. He didn't get far though as Virgo dropped into the ground and popped back up just behind him, immediately slapping the cuffs over his wrists.

The group watched in amusement as the pink haired spirit hefted Loke over her shoulder and threw a salute towards Lucy before disappearing, Aries mumbling her apologies before turning into a puff of smoke.

Abruptly, Jellal stood to his feet, giving a fake sounding cough. "Um...please excuse us." With that, he swept Erza up into his arms and quickly strode away into the darkness. The group watched as they disappeared, exchanging knowing glances.

When the commotion finally died down, Lucy looked up to see that her friend hadn't taken anything off and said, "Seriously Levy. You've never had a wet dream?"

Levy bit her lip nervously, eyeing the group. "Uhh, no."

Levy's face flashed crimson as Hibiki reached over and took her hand with a flirtatious smile. "I adore innocent girls like you."

Mira squealed happily, bouncing in her seat and bringing several guys attention her direction. "Oh Levy! He likes you! Imagine the babies!"

"Mira!" Levy whined, sinking lower in her spot to avoid further embarrassment.

Cana cackled as Hibiki tried to comfort the red-faced girl, then turned her attention to the next in line. "So Bixy...what pervy thing do you have in store for us tonight?"

Bickslow waggled his tongue at the drunken beauty. "I have never been with a woman and not gone down on her," he said and then winked, never losing eye contact with the card mage.

"Mmm..." Cana hummed, then licked her lips. "That sounds...positively tempting..."

Their intense staring match was broken as Gajeel stood to his feet and grinned wickedly, sliding his boxer briefs slowly down his legs.

"Wow! I'm glad I stayed to watch that!" Cana exclaimed, her eyes pointedly admiring a certain part of the Iron Slayer's anatomy. "Are you seeing that, Lucy?! Doesn't your mouth just start to water looking at it?"

Lucy brushed a hand under her lips absent-mindedly and softly mumbled, "Yeah..." Realizing what she'd just said, her cheeks went pink, and she quickly changed her tune. "What? No...no, it doesn't!"

Loud raucous laughter went up around the circle at her flustered admission, and then Gray leaned back and began to shimmy out of his underwear.

"Wow Gray,you stayed dressed longer than me," Lucy commented, and then Lyon spoke up.

"...Which we are very thankful for."

"Well, that's enough for me. Bicks, you comin'?" Cana asked, standing to her feet, unabashedly showing off her naked body.

Bickslow quickly scrambled up. "Not yet, but I'm sure I will later"

"Boy, this group is disappearing fast," Lyon commented, then leaned across Gray, sending Lucy a wink. "Maybe we should disappear next."

Lucy smiled shyly at the silver-haired ice mage, her cheeks lightly tinged at his obvious invitation before Natsu leaned into the path of their gaze. "Oi, what are you blushing for Luce? You're not actually thinking about it, are you?"

Lucy didn't respond but the color of her cheeks darkened further, and a wide grin split Lyon's face as he leaned back, waiting for the game to continue.

Laxus chuckled, turning towards his friend when he remembered that Freed hadn't removed anything after Bickslow's suggestion. "Yo Freed, what's with you not taking anything off? You telling me you always eat before you fuck?"

Freed sniffed haughtily and replied, "Some of us prefer not to rut like animals."

"What's wrong with that?" Gajeel asked, his face a mask of confusion as he glanced around at the girls. "You girls like that sometimes, right?"

Laxus' booming laughter rang out and then Mira began to say, "Well, there was this one time when..." A hand clamped over her mouth and Freed turned to the group, laughing nervously. Pulling Mira to her feet, Freed began to inch away, tugging the woman along with him.

"And there goes another couple..." Lyon quipped, sending a suggestive glance Lucy's way.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled, looking between Lucy and the white-haired ice mage. "Why are you looking at each other like that?"

Suddenly, in a voice sounding suspiciously like Happy, Levy teased with a hand over her mouth, "They liiiiiiiiike each other!"

Lucy facepalmed, then pointed a finger at Lisanna, trying to refocus everyone's attention back on the game. "Your turn."

The white-haired girl shifted in her seat, then mumbled, "I have never had a French kiss."

Several eyebrows rose in stunned amazement, and then Hibiki began pulling off his last piece of clothing while Juvia's bra came off as well as Natsu's and Lyon's pants.

"Oi Firebreath, who the fuck would kiss you?" Gajeel snorted.

Natsu glared at Gajeel. "Lots of people would."

"Pffft, Lucy punched you when you tried kissing her so who would actually kiss you long enough for you to get tongue action?" Gray asked with a laugh.

"Cana told me not to tell," Natsu replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Natsu, you just told everyone." Then she shook her head and turned to Hibiki, saying, "Let's just keep going."

Hibiki rubbed his chin in thought before smiling over at Levy. "I have never been with a virgin."

Levy's mouth made an O of surprise, then her face flared a bright red.

"Can't get any more naked over here," Laxus said with a roll of his eyes.

Seeing that no one was taking anything off, Levy cleared her throat, then shyly intoned, "I have never watched a um...dirty movie."

As one, Natsu, Lyon, and Juvia climbed to their feet to shed their last stitch of clothing with Lyon intently watching Lucy's reaction. Not noticing the ice mage's perusal, Lucy blushed and nibbled her lip as she slowly slid her eyes down his naked form.

His body responded, stirring an erection as he watched her devour him with her gaze. Her mouth opened, and she uttered a barely audible "Wow", causing Lyon to grin wickedly and Laxus and Gajeel to break out into laughter.

Natsu frowned in confusion, then noticed Lucy lick her lips, and asked, "Hey Luce, you thirsty? Why do you keep licking your lips?"

His question pulled her attention away, and as she glanced up at Lyon's face, she realized he had been watching her the whole time. Instantly, heat flooded her face, and then Gray grunted, "Dude, put it away. Nobody wants to see that."

"I'm pretty sure Lucy does," Laxus said, standing to his feet, then turned to Gajeel. "Wanna grab a beer?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going anywhere with you like this," the dark-haired man answered, gesturing at their nude bodies.

Laxus smirked. "We might get more women this way."

"Or they could all think we're both gay," Gajeel argued.

The two shared a long look, then simultaneously nodded. "Definitely clothes."

With that, they were gone, then Lisanna stood up, announcing, "I'm out guys. See ya later."

Taking their cue, Hibiki turned to Levy and held out his hand. "Can I walk you home?"

Glancing down at his naked form, she blushed but took his hand, allowing him to lead her away.

Natsu turned to face Lucy again, his hand moving to scratch the back of his head and asked, "You still didn't answer my question. Why were you licking your lips?"

The blonde sighed in exasperation, then Gray rolled his eyes. "Natsu, how can you be this dense?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Natsu shouted, getting into Gray's face.

"Means you're naïve as shit," he snapped back, shoving his forehead against his rival's.

Before long, the two were wrestling, trading blows while Juvia stood to side, cheering for her precious Gray-sama to win. During the commotion, Lucy reached for Lyon's hand, tugging him away from the battling mages. "Come on...if we don't go now, we'll never get out."

Quietly, they crept away, heading toward a deserted section of beach. After several minutes, Lucy pulled Lyon to a stop, saying, "Okay, we should be safe here."

Softly, he slid a hand over her hip as he murmured, "And why would you want to be safe?"

Lucy sucked in a quick breath, then stepped forward and slid a hand slowly up his chest. "I thought maybe you wanted to be alone."

With a naughty grin, he pulled her flush against his body and leaned down until he was hovering just above her lips. "You thought right."


End file.
